The Living of Life
by thomps
Summary: James/Lily drabbles and short one-shots.
1. Live a Little

Lily opens her eyes to find herself on the floor, next to a large cup, half-full of what could previously have been called a slushie, and a massive hangover.

She groans and gets up; dimly recognising that James is sprawled across the couch, snoring lightly.

She takes a first tentative step towards the kitchen and hears a loud crack as her foot comes down on something breakable. Looking down she sees she has just shattered a snow-globe.

Shaking her head she shuffles her way into the kitchen, hoping for a large, steaming cup of coffee.

When she is unable to find the coffee, Lily instead sits at the kitchen bench and puts her head in her hands.

Lily is unable to remember a time when she had ever been as drunk as she had gotten last night with James. She closes her eyes, trying to recall what happened last night; where they had gotten a snow-globe and a slushie, and why?

Though no matter how hard she tries she can only remember one thing: James showering her with confetti before telling her to _live a little before the world falls apart._

Lily's thoughts are broken by a groan as James shuffles into the room. He shoots a smile her way before rummaging through the cupboards; after a while of James muttering and searching, clearly not successful on his search for who-knows-what, Lily breaks the silence.

"James, what in the world are you looking for?"

"Chocolate," he says simply, "And some sugar quills would be nice."

"Chocolate?" bursts Lily, "it's barely seven in the morning James!'

He just grins at her crookedly.

"Live a little, Lils."

Lily groans and puts her head in her arms though she's smiling.

She thinks that she can handle waking up in the mornings with no idea what happened the night before, as long as she wakes up with James.


	2. Spinning

Lily spins around, her hair flying out around her, once, twice, fourteen times before tripping over her own foot and crumpling into a heap on the ground.

"What in the world are you doing Lily?"

Her eyes flick upward to the hazel ones looking back at her.

"Spinning," she answers simply.

"Spinning?" he looks at her sceptically, one eyebrow raised.

"It's great, especially when you spin so much that you can't think, can't worry, can't even tell which way is up. It makes everything seem so… fun."

She stands up and starts spinning again. She spins so much that she forgets about how James is only her 'friend' and when he joins her spinning she doesn't think, doesn't worry, she just kisses him. Suddenly neither of them can tell which way is up and when they crumple into a heap on the ground it doesn't matter because in that moment everything is fun and life is just a swirl of hazel eyes and messy, black hair.


	3. Bright Future

Lily sits, wrapped in blankets, looking at the moon; her green eyes filled with glistening tears. A lone tear rolls down her cheek but is stopped in its path by a large, warm hand, wiping it away.

Green eyes meet hazel as Lily looks into his eyes.

"James," she breathes.

"Lily," he replies, his voice warm and comforting, as he sits beside her.

His arm snakes around her waist and pulls her in close to his chest, what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Surprisingly Lily doesn't push him away but instead rests her head on his chest.

He doesn't ask questions, he doesn't even speak; he just sits with her as she cries into his chest. After almost an hour has passed when Lily finally speaks.

"eymsofrhie," Lily murmurs into his chest.

"What?"

She lifts her head up. "I'm sorry."

James looks her straight in the eye. "For what?"

"For soaking your nice shirt, for using up your time," she pulls away and begins to stand, "I'll just be going then."

James grabs onto her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." His words are direct and strong.

Lily sighs and sits back down. "You're going to think I'm unbelievably silly."

"You always think I'm unbelievably silly, it'd be nice if the tables turned for a little." James grins cheekily at her.

Lily ignores him and continues, "It's just that my sister got married yesterday and I wasn't even invited. I didn't even know it was yesterday. We're not very close, at all, and it's not like I've made that much of an effort to patch things up but now I want to patch things up; it's just I think it has been too long a time of us hating each other and that we will never have a friendship. Then I can't help but think what if my future is just full of broken relationships. What if my future is just horrible?"

James looks at her, for the first time seeing the vulnerability behind her fiery exterior, and thinks she is utterly mad for thinking that she won't have a bright future, because she is an amazing witch and she is the brightest thing in his future.

"Lily, your future is so bright, I can see it. It may be dark at times but there will always be a light that never goes out."

Suddenly James leans closer to Lily and kisses her. The sweetest, most heartfelt kiss Lily has ever experienced.

"What is the light you can see James?"

James grins cheekily at her, "Your hair."

_SMACK_


	4. Appreciation

James Potter appreciates the little things.

He appreciates the way that Sirius is never without a smile, even when he is lost himself.

He appreciates it when Remus lets them get up to mischief without saying a word against it; even if he's struggling not to.

He appreciates it when Peter leaves people alone when they're upset; Peter knows not to push people into telling.

He appreciates it when Lily lets him get away with so much more than he should, because she needs a laugh as well sometimes.

James Potter may appreciate the little things but he loves the big things.

He loves Sirius who is a brother to him. Sirius: the lively boy who never even stops to breathe.

He loves Remus who he can talk to about anything. Remus: the boy who understands.

He loves Peter who is always willing to try new things. Peter: the boy who never says no.

He loves Lily who is always there for him. Lily: the girl who can always make his day better.

Love may be his downfall but it is still the thing that keeps him going, day after day.


	5. Drowning

He was drowning.

All his troubles and heartache were pulling him down.

They were bricks tied to his feet.

His mother was dead.

His grief overwhelmed him; it stiffened his arms and further down he went.

One of his best friends was hated by his family.

Another was hated by the community.

His world was being overrun by dark wizards who wanted to kill innocent people and there was nothing he could do about it.

The thought pushed his head down into the water where he was unable to breathe.

Every time she walked past, it was like a breath of air to his lungs, but every time she snubbed him or rejected him more water was sent down his throat.

He couldn't take it. He didn't have enough strength to fight anymore.

So, he gave up.

He drifted down through the dark waters. He didn't care. He was done with fighting, done with caring and done with getting his heart broken.

It wasn't until he was at the bottom that she started calling for him.


End file.
